Problem: Add. $\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{9}{8} = $
Solution: $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\dfrac{3}{4}$ $\dfrac{9}{8}$ $+$ $\dfrac{3\times 2}{4\times 2}$ $\dfrac{9\times 1}{8\times 1}$ $+$ $\dfrac{6}{8}$ $\dfrac{9}{8}$ $+$ $=\dfrac{{6} + 9}}{8}$ $=\dfrac{15}{8}$